1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a gas combustor, especially to a gas combustor installed with a detachable ignition module.
2. Description of Related Art:
Fire is a must have element in our lives, with fire, we can cook food, can be provided with lighting, and the fire can also be used for combustion operations such as forging, soldering and welding. Take a gas combustor for example, e.g. a refillable lighter or a portable gas stove, liquid gas is provided therein for lighting objects or cooking food, so the gas combustor still plays an important role in our lives which cannot be easily replaced.
Take a gas combustor for instance, a fuel storing tank is often installed in a casing unit, the top of the fuel storing tank is installed with a gas discharge nozzle, the gas discharge nozzle is controlled by a control device for whether supplying fuel gas to a combustion device. When a push button of the control device is pushed, the gas discharge nozzle is stretched for guiding the fuel gas to a soft gas pipe provided between the gas discharge nozzle and the combustion device, thereby allowing the fuel gas to enter the combustion device, and the current generated through the fuel gas entering the combustion device would introduce the ambient air, the fuel gas is then mixed with the air in the combustion device thereby forming a mixed fuel gas which can be ejected from a flame nozzle.
For enhancing the convenience in use, the interior of the gas combustor is often installed with an igniter, and the igniter is disposed in the push button of the mentioned control device. As such, when the push button is pushed, the gas discharge nozzle is enabled to output fuel gas and the igniter is synchronously squeezed, high voltage electrostatic arc is generated between the flame nozzle and a distal end of an electric conductive wire disposed at one side of the flame nozzle and spaced with an interval so as to ignite the mixed fuel gas for processing the combustion operation.
In fact, a situation of the igniter being damaged after being repeatedly pushed and operated often occurs, such situation may cause the gas combustor not being able to be ignited and may be thrown away. The user can replace the igniter by himself for prolonging the service life of the gas combustor, but the igniter having the same specification is not easy to be found, and the replacement or maintenance carried out by the user himself may face the difficulty in assembly or cause the internal components to be missed or damaged due to the lack of knowledge about the internal structure of gas combustor, thereby the future operation may be loaded with unexpected danger.